


十万丨No more skipping rope

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万非原作背景年下未成年十代





	十万丨No more skipping rope

万丈目闪电下车之后一路上被人回头看了好几眼，这让他想起半小时前他那个一丝不苟的助理一边叹气一边担心的苦瓜脸。  
他哥哥都没这么管过他。  
多大年纪了，晚上出去和朋友喝个酒还不行吗，万丈目说，过个夜生活都要追着问好几次，好像我是去什么乱交的party。他难得收了收少爷脾气，只为让无效交谈止于此处——他可不想被无聊的家伙缠到酒店门口，总不能约炮还带个保镖，干脆三人行算了。  
说是这么说，他可不是对着谁都能硬起来，旁边再多一双眼睛瞪着，哪还有什么与粉丝偷情的刺激。  
为了绕开担忧过度的小助理，万丈目闪电特意在两个街区之间转了几圈，适逢晚高峰的车水马龙，等待前车启动时，稍一偏头就能看见车窗外林立的职业装短裙与大白腿。  
酒店和他平时比赛入住的没法比。前台见他也不拦，眼巴巴地瞅着他踩进电梯，又逮着电梯门合紧的前一刻伸着脖子向里看。万丈目不在意也懒得再遮掩，捏着衣兜里的安全套松了口气。安全套是爱德知道他最近约到了顺眼的小男孩，为了庆祝朋友时隔半年再次过上性生活，特意提前一天快递给他的。  
一整盒，说是新的口味，万丈目也不懂这种东西；他就用过两次，还都是当时酒店床头柜里自带的。  
万丈目站在门口，半天也没听见里面有动静。他掏出手机看见自己半小时前发出的“我已经到楼下了”，对方之后就没再回过话，也没准是等得睡着了。  
睡眼惺忪的小帅哥也不错。他敲门，门开得很快，从后面探出半个棕色的脑袋；一见是万丈目闪电，门内的男孩眼睛都亮了，立刻拉开门请他进来。经过身边的时候对方还想拉他的手，被万丈目不着痕迹地避开了。  
他蹬着的皮鞋里里外外有好几厘米的鞋跟，高出人家半头，乍一碰面倒觉得这个男孩仰头看他的时候颇有几分矮小乖巧的意味；第一印象算是合格，真人比照片好看。  
“万丈目竟然这么高的吗，”他向屋里走，听见约会对象在身后嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我还以为是和我差不多高呢，毕竟资料上写着是…”  
他挠了挠头，不好意思地冲着万丈目先生笑了笑。笑的时候比起玄关昏黄灯光下的面容清晰不少，万丈目的嘴角动了动。  
“我叫十代，”他说，“你知道吧，我有和你说过的。”  
十代指了指万丈目插进衣兜的手。万丈目一低头，忽然发现自己指间不停摩挲的安全套已经被攥得热了，甚至正在继续发热，锡纸外套和锯齿边缘吸得他松不开手；手机倒是贴在一边冰冰凉凉地看热闹。  
于是他只好点点头，紧跟着未落的尾音重复了一遍男孩的名字。  
十代高兴地过来抱他，万丈目下意识地向后挪了半步，小腿撞上床沿。轻微的磕碰将暧昧的信息传达给他：昏暗暖色壁灯，酒店大床，靠在怀里的长相可爱男孩，衣兜里的安全套。  
十代却全然不知社会人脑中的百转千回，只乖巧地把脑袋埋在他的脖颈，钻进风衣的领口中，甚至还悄悄伸舌头舔了两下。万丈目浑身一僵，十代不觉，转眼间已经蹭开一颗扣子，脸埋在胸口吸了又吸。  
“去洗澡。”万丈目推开他的脑袋，故意表现出半分嫌恶与不耐烦，“别随便碰我，滚开。”

直到浴室水声响起，万丈目才掏出安全套对着壁灯细细打量起来。下午摆在办公桌上没好意思拆开，好像眼神一瞟过去就在暴露自己晚上的行迹。  
十代的手机突然亮了，万丈目凑过去看，是他朋友发来的无关紧要的消息。还好锁屏上不是他的脸，不然他要立刻尴尬地闷头睡着——是决斗怪兽；决斗者之间总是互相吸引互相欣赏的，万丈目忽然又对他生出些好感，心下盘算着如果有机会可以交个朋友。

十代洗澡也快，好像只是给自己淋湿了就冲出来一样。一转眼他就带着潮湿的热气凑过来亲他，头发上的水珠滚落在万丈目挽起袖口的衬衣上。这不是比刚才更邋遢的吗，万丈目心中暗骂，却鬼使神差地接受了亲吻。好在十代也足够小心，好像还在与偶像上床的轻飘飘梦里没醒来。  
我喜欢你，十代说。他反复地在唇齿间重复起简短的音节，急促的气流撞在万丈目的牙齿上，又被舌头卷着融进不停流淌的唾液中。万丈目在接吻较量的间隙也因为这缠绵痴迷的语气得意起来：所有人都逃不开他的魅力，排着队争先恐后地赶来往他床上送。  
他在接吻上没什么天赋，之前仅有的一两次也是草草敷衍了事。他的生理需求更急切于这种普通情人间旖旎拖沓的缠绵；也许上一个一夜情对象更希望万丈目先生这样耐心地抚摸他亲吻他，但他显然没那种兴致。  
万丈目始终觉得这种潜意识中的性欲、这种对交配行为的渴望是乏味而不可避免的，所以他宁愿戴好安全套去和人上床也不愿意自己对着什么只会浪叫的无聊影片打手枪。  
当他从爱情动作片的既定印象封面联想到自己第一次约出来的女孩子时，十代的手钻进他的衣服。万丈目吓了一跳，立刻条件反射地想抓住对方的领子——但男孩穿的是酒店配备的浴衣，宽宽绰绰的领口让他几乎能一眼望见不明朗的腹肌轮廓。  
他扑了个空。  
十代的手有点凉，一路摸着腰腹攀上胸口，这里好奇地揉两下，那里新鲜地捏两下，总是乱碰。万丈目一个劲地想往后躲，但十代追得更紧；他发现自己变成了被照顾的一方，陌生的触感不会惹他厌恶，这更像是一种催眠，让他情不自禁地产生一种盲目的迷恋感，混杂着难言的羞耻一同将他的身体改造得敏感不堪，一碰就发颤。  
他可不愿意被上；他必须得成为强势的一方，抛头露面的决斗赛场也好，私人生活也罢，在床上就更不可能认输了。万丈目反抗起来，用手臂在两人之间架起阻碍，这使得他不得不与十代对视。  
十代的脸上跑过倏尔的笑意，万丈目承认这个男孩笑起来确实很好看，至少比追求他的同僚让人舒服的多。  
他年轻，饱满又灵动，喜欢里不掺杂物。他对万丈目索求的是情人间的对等关系，不是被宠幸的小粉丝与只进入身体不谈论感情的公众人物——当然他的幸运也是肉眼可见的。  
万丈目硬了，硬得十分明显，现在只担心裤子拉链会不会被撑得裂开。十代帮他解开腰带，还在中间的金属标志上摸了好久，一边装作不经意地瞟他。“很贵的。”万丈目说，“别随便给我丢在地上。”  
“真的吗。”  
“…要不然你还是去研究腰带吧，别摸我了，很痒的。”  
他抬手做出驱赶的动作，十代的脸上露出片刻的迟疑：“可是你刚才明明舒服地喘着啊，喘得好色，明明只是随便摸摸。”  
“我没有。”  
“那你现在可以喘了。”  
他极尽一切地爱抚他，比起提裤子不认人的一夜情，更像是一场情色的按摩。万丈目躺在床上绷紧了腰，这一点也不舒服，所以十代又低下头过来吻他。  
亲吻总是容易让人浮想联翩，尤其是在床上，在生理欲望的催化下，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，理智的城墙变得柔软，随着心跳鼓动声泛起麦浪一般的轻缓波浪。  
“不是我上你吗。”万丈目夹紧了腿，硬着头皮与他强词夺理。  
“啊，你有这么说过吗？”十代眨眨眼，耍赖起来毫不心虚，“让我上一次嘛，下次让你上我。”  
怎么还想有下次，万丈目笑不出来。两人棋逢对手，一个兀自设定规则，一个装作不知情地无视规则；万丈目忽然觉得他有意思，一分神就被十代给撬开了腿。早在裤子被扒掉的时候他就觉得自己大概要被搞了，再一看十代，他洗完澡出来浴袍底下根本什么都没穿。  
万丈目踹他，面色发狠力道却不重，倒像是把裸足揣进他怀里。十代攥着踝骨，顺着长腿往隐秘之处寻，忽闪忽闪的眼睛看得万丈目都不自在地并了并腿。  
“看什么看。”万丈目不由得骂道。他自知失了底气，呵斥也变得有气无力；但他实在不愿看见十代遂心，只好在尾音未落时再甩出一个白眼。  
“你这样也好漂亮。”十代说。他好像对那语气中消极的态度完全免疫，直勾勾地盯着万丈目试图遮挡的屈起的腿，像观察蚂蚁的迁徙或燕雀筑巢一样饶有兴致。万丈目的脸很红，稍稍侧向一边，十代很难将他形容成什么，因为万丈目太色了，就连含糊地骂他闭嘴都能让他口干舌燥浑身发热。  
“你到底会不会，你是处男吗。”万丈目咂咂嘴，似笑非笑地打量他，“你不行就换我来，上个床还搞那么多…”  
“处男怎么了。”十代说，“你还不是要被处男干的喘不上气？”  
“我干你你也喘不上气。”万丈目回嘴。  
十代看着他笑：“你咽口水的声音也好色，还有刚才半途叫停让我戴套的时候。”

万丈目在他完全顶进来的时候先一步射在十代身上，还溅了零星两点在自己腿间。十代刚要因为突破瓶颈而松口气，一下子又被咬合得倒吸一口凉气。万丈目攥着床单一声不吭，刚释放过的性器在十代手里没两下又抬起了头。  
“哎，你不是说你经验丰富吗，怎么这就不行了。”十代憋红了脸，还硬要挤出个轻巧的笑。他的脸背光，未干的鬓发贴着脸颊垂下，在万丈目看来有种微妙的违和感。  
漂亮的脸竟然能做出这么丑又这么傻气的表情。  
他刚要开口嘲笑，就被十代突然的顶弄激得缩起身子。万丈目不经折腾，被抓着腰干了两下就开始大口喘气，叫十代的名字像在长吁短叹地呻吟，冷汗也爬上了脊背，覆在鼻尖，被十代身上的热气环绕着。  
痛觉渐渐隐没，他只想完全张开腿，身体里面太挤了，像摩肩接踵的早高峰电车，偏偏十代还不知见好就收，硬要在里面动来动去，带着纹路的安全套被撑得很开，连同他的灼热性器一同蹭在肠壁上。万丈目闪电觉得自己要死了。他完全放空的脑中开始像走马灯一样回闪起自己上别人的片刻印象，很快他遗憾地发现，他已经完全不记得那张脸了。  
十代的技术真的算不上勉强合格的程度，万丈目想，是一次体验极差的约炮，尤其是自己被按在下面，要给他打负分，回去就拉黑他；下次可不能只看脸，被小男孩傻乎乎的笑迷了眼，吃亏的可是自己。  
“…我又没说我做过下面的。”  
“是吗，那这么说我也是拿了万丈目先生的初次？”十代顿了顿又亲他，这次嘴唇上沾染了汗水的淡淡咸味；他们亲了至少十次，万丈目头昏脑涨地想，一晚上只是接吻就占了一个小时那么久。

-  
要听心碎故事吗，十代给他发来消息。  
不，万丈目立刻回。  
我觉得我被甩了，十代说。万丈目几乎看见他苦恼地皱起来的脸，睫毛低垂，沾着干燥表皮的嘴唇一开一合，从里面冒出的净是些让人提不起兴趣的絮语。  
和我有什么关系，我又不是解决恋爱烦恼的深夜电台。万丈目回他。  
他不是一定要回十代的消息，是刚好赶上助理拿给他一堆文件，逗小男孩总比对着枯燥文字抖腿有意思的多。他一目十行，装作认真阅读的模样，在手机屏幕亮起来的时候如临大赦地扔开文件，当啷一声惹得助理探头来看。  
社交平台上的留言与私信里堆满了表白，就算是挨个回复句谢谢也要耗上一阵子。十代半天没再发来消息，好像在敲敲打打修改措辞，又或者是上课偷偷按手机被发现——他才知道十代是未成年，做完之后隔天一早甚至还想搭他的车去学校。  
当然他如愿了，万丈目坐进车里戴上墨镜口罩的时候还被他隔着层层布料亲了一口。  
万丈目转头瞪他，但小半张脸都被夸张的墨镜遮住，十代嘿嘿笑了两声，不好意思地抓抓头发说你这样也真好看，特别酷，你和黑色真的很配，看得我又硬了，我们来车震吧。  
他说着说着就往不正经那路拐，万丈目嘁了一声，说你年纪不大懂的倒是挺多。  
这可是和万丈目做爱，我当然——  
十代在车座与安全带之间扭起来，万丈目喊他闭嘴，连说了两遍才见他消停。

我想你了。沉寂了没多久，十代突然又发信息过来。万丈目心里笑他，回道你这么半天就憋出这么一句？  
刚才对着你手淫去了，十代说，在电视上看见你了，想起你一直没找我。  
万丈目好奇了。读文件的时候就连游城十代都能挑起他的好奇心，于是他按部就班地、以他常用的口吻问下去，你不是该上课吗，再说为什么我要找你？  
我躲在教学楼的楼梯口，十代说，我和老师说我肚子痛。  
万丈目直接按了个电话过去。他太无聊了，以至于和游城十代聊天竟然成了不是那么反感的事。  
“你吓我一跳。”十代立刻接通，压低声音说，“你打断我打游戏了。”  
他抢先一步抱怨起来，万丈目从中听出些带笑的意思，但他无意追究；也许十代逃课出来就是为了坐在楼梯拐角打游戏。  
“讲什么心碎故事，”万丈目说，“别说是你对我动感情，想和我谈恋爱。这种话我一天能听一万句。”  
“当我男朋友吧，哎，我没开玩笑，万丈目先生，你总不能上了我就走吧。”  
十代也没让他失望，一句话就点起了万丈目先生的好胜心。万丈目想与他拌嘴，一抬眼看见助理担心又同情的目光，估计是以为他又收到哪个狂热粉丝的骚扰。他不觉得寻求性生活是难以启齿的事，就像他今天穿的内裤的颜色一样，只是件完全没必要宣之于众的私人小事而已。  
何况他是倚仗着别人对自己的喜欢，回复私信的时候说是约会，实际目的大家都心知肚明。  
“我现在没这种想法，不好意思。”  
“那什么时候有？”  
我不喜欢未成年啊，万丈目心里骂了八百遍，又给他加上限定词，不喜欢你这样自说自话擅自决定床上关系的未成年。  
但话出口却成了“是你的话一直都不会有”。十代沉默，万丈目以为自己略胜一筹，在电话这端悄然得意起来。  
但这种恶意伤害带来的快感消散得也很快。万丈目听他压低的呼吸声，听他半天也不说一句话，心里也有点躁，他想不停地用鞋跟敲打地砖，或者把手里的文件快速地翻页，留下哗啦哗啦纸张拍打空气的声响；他希望十代不要傻到直接问他为什么，因为用年龄来拒绝一个认真的追求者好像总会有点不甘心。十代甚至真的是那种能说出“等我成年了再来追你”的傻话的莽撞年轻人。  
万丈目也不是没想过找个恋爱对象，每天回去两个人挤在沙发上，说说话，斗斗嘴，晚上关了灯在被子里互相撩拨，在黑灯瞎火中偷偷摸摸地做爱，最后相拥而眠。后来他发现被很多人仰慕也很好，身边的空缺位置变得炙手可热；称得上朋友的人也没催过他，他们甚至比他还玩得开，相比起来半年一次性生活的万丈目闪电几乎要被划分到性冷淡的地位了。  
“试试看嘛，”他听见十代说，“我觉得我们在床上挺合适的。”  
“谁教你说的这种话。”  
“不合适吗，你被我干得射了几次？”十代说，“今天我想见你。”  
“我今天很忙。”他自动忽略淫词秽语，条件反射地拒绝，随即与桌上的文件妥协，“算了，也不是不可以。”  
他听见十代笑了一声。  
“那我回去上课了，”十代说，“你来学校接我，我要做被富婆包养的小男孩。”

Fin.


End file.
